


Divergencia

by aidenkingscholar



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Compare and Contrast, Español | Spanish, M/M, Royalty, Servants
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidenkingscholar/pseuds/aidenkingscholar
Summary: Singularmente unidos por una procedencia común, pero tan distintos.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Malleus Draconia
Kudos: 11





	Divergencia

**Author's Note:**

> Kalim tiene su entrenamiento para VDC en el dormitorio Ramshackle y a Malleus le gusta ir allá para relajarse, simplemente me vi en la obligación de escribir esto
> 
> Ojalá les guste <3

Singularmente unidos por una procedencia común, pero tan distintos.

Malleus era uno de los brujos más poderosos del mundo, descrito como el poseedor de un aura intimidante que inspiraba grandeza y, en consecuencia, miedo. A pesar de sus grandes dotes mágicos que lograban maravillar al mundo entero, su fuerza e inteligencia sin igual, Malleus casi siempre estaba solo.

Tenía a sus compañeros de dormitorio, quienes cuidaban de él y lo protegían de aquellos que pudiesen hacerle daño. Y por eso, él estaba profundamente agradecido. Sucedía que eran los únicos que se quedaban a su lado por más de un par de minutos, incluso los únicos que recordaban su existencia para cualquier evento. Los demás líderes de dormitorio tenían acostumbrado olvidar a Malleus cada vez que tenían que reunirse, y aunque pensaban que a él no le molestaría demasiado, siempre se daba cuenta cuando ocurría.

Era inevitable. Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, y la suya había sido el aislamiento y la aceptación de su soledad. Mientras menos era incluído entre sus compañeros, más introvertida se hacía su personalidad. Pronto aprendió que podía escaparse del cuidado de sus llamados sirvientes, para así explorar el campus durante la noche. Una vez que caía el día, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba de vuelta en sus dormitorios, haciendo que el mundo exterior, incluso con su aspecto desterrado, se viera más pacífico. Se encontró disfrutando de ese silencio cerca de aquél edificio que parecía estar abandonado, donde sus preocupaciones habituales no podían alcanzarlo.

O había sido así, hasta que finalmente conoció a Kalim.

En teoría, Kalim y él deberían tener mucho en común. Ambos pertenecientes a la realeza, sobreprotegidos desde el momento en que sus ojos conocieron al mundo, advertidos de los peligros que conlleva tener una alta posición en la sociedad, siempre alertas de la sigilosa amenaza que los perseguía a diario. Y, sin embargo, no podrían haber dos polos más opuestos en cuanto a personalidad.

La actitud relajada y optimista de Kalim lo tomó por sorpresa en sus primeros encuentros. Era rápido para desenvolverse, hablando desde los juegos de su infancia hasta el concurso de baile y canto para el que se estaba preparando, junto con miembros de otros dormitorios. Noche tras noche, Malleus concurría a ese lugar, con la esperanza de que Kalim le hablase un poco más sobre su vida. A pesar de que ambos debían ser tan cuidadosos con su seguridad, parecía que Kalim había vivido muchas más experiencias que él.

Tomó un tiempo para que pudiera adaptarse a la presencia de una nueva persona en su vida, pero la felicidad de Kalim era tan contagiosa que logró aceptarlo como parte de su nueva rutina. Por lo que Malleus tenía entendido, el líder de Scarabia era uno de los estudiantes más apreciados de la escuela. Era conocido por su buen carácter, su gentileza y su corazón noble. Aunque oyó los rumores de los problemas que presentaron en su dormitorio, también oyó que nunca se le vio a Kalim abatido por esos inconvenientes. Mantuvo siempre una sonrisa, y eso era algo que Malleus no lograba comprender por completo. ¿Cómo alguien podía sentirse tan satisfecho con su vida, como para que nada le hiciera decaer?

Era un concepto ajeno a él, aparentemente imposible de alcanzar. Su soledad era a veces insoportable, ensordecedora. Por más que lo intentara, nada podía borrar su temible reputación entre sus compañeros. Él nunca podría aspirar a tener un aura tan cálida como la de Kalim, en lo absoluto.

—Ya he hablado mucho de mí, ¿no crees?—el líder de Scarabia soltó una risita, cruzando las piernas a modo de mariposa y apoyando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol—. Se nota que no hablas mucho, pero quisiera saber más de ti.

Un joven tan alegre y lleno de vida, capaz de cautivar los corazones de sus oyentes. Siempre atento con los demás, siempre presente en las reuniones de líderes de dormitorio y siempre el centro de atención. En parte, Malleus no comprendía cómo es que Kalim podía soportar tanto protagonismo. Y por otro lado...

¿Cómo se sentiría poder conectarse con los demás?

—Mi vida no es tan interesante—el dragón ladeó una media sonrisa, y los ojos de Kalim se iluminaron. Era la primera vez que lo veía (casi) sonreír—. Prefiero escucharte a ti.

—¡Claro que debe ser interesante! Siempre estás con Lilia y los demás, deben ser muy unidos.

Habiéndolo visto pocas veces, Kalim ya mostraba curiosidad sobre su vida. Esa facilidad para interesarse por los demás debía ser parte de su clave para ser tan popular. Pero en realidad, se sentía agradabe que alguien quisiera saber más sobre él.

—Bastante—comentó el líder de Diasomnia, algo distraído por la mirada de Kalim. En retrospectiva, tenía unos ojos muy hermosos—. Lilia me ha cuidado desde que llegué al mundo. Además, Sebek y Silver... Ellos son mi familia. Siempre me han protegido.

—¡Igual que Jamil conmigo!—el peliblanco esbozó una gran sonrisa, que poco a poco se fue desintegrando, como siendo atacada por dolorosos recuerdos. Ahora el ambiente tenía un aire más nostálgico—. Sí... Jamil ha estado a mi lado desde que éramos niños, y aunque éramos tan pequeños, él ha sido responsable de mi bienestar desde que tengo memoria. Sé que no ha sido fácil para él, pero igual estoy muy agradecido...

Malleus no pensó que llegaría a ver a Kalim triste, pero rápido volvió a su memoria lo que los rumores comentaban. Los problemas suscitados en Scarabia...

—Jamil, el vicepresidente de Scarabia—concluyó Malleus, atando los cabos, a lo que Kalim solamente asintió levemente. "Quien te traicionó con tal de tener tu puesto, y escupió su odio hacia ti" quedó sin decirse, pero estuvo implícito en sus gestos. El líder de Diasomnia no podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría si un miembro de su familia tuviese una actitud similar con él, pero el dolor en las expresiones de Kalim hablaba por sí solo.

—Lilia y los demás deben quererte mucho—Kalim rió de nuevo, tratando de quitarle importancia al tema—, así como yo quiero a Jamil.

Había una diferencia fundamental en sus relaciones más cercanas, que los terminaba de separar en dos categorías totalmente distintas. Malleus había sido criado por personas que lo amaban profundamente, y se preocupaban por su bienestar porque él les importaba. Más que una orden autoimpuesta, parecía que ellos disfrutaban estar a su lado, que servirle era un verdadero placer. Pero Kalim... Aún siendo un chico con el que cualquiera quisiera estar, no contaba con la misma suerte al tratarse de su sirviente. Jamil nunca había querido estar a merced de su amo, y vivió bajo su sombra durante tanto tiempo, que acumuló una enorme repulsión hacia él en su interior. Lilia, Sebek y Silver eran los únicos en los que Malleus podía confiar, y tenía plena seguridad de que ellos lo respaldarían cuando fuese necesario.

Kalim había perdido esa seguridad. La única persona que se había mantenido junto a él desde su juventud, quien lo alimentaba, lo cuidaba de envenenarse o de ser secuestrado de nuevo, lo aconsejaba y lo apoyaba, terminó siendo la persona que más lo despreciaba en el mundo. Sus intentos de mantener su amistad con él parecían no dar resultado, obteniendo nada más que rechazo en respuesta. Y aunque nadie lo notara, eso le rompía el corazón.

—Jamil no es una mala persona—se apresuró a decir Kalim, rompiendo el largo silencio—. Llevaba mucho tiempo presionado cuando... Cuando pasó lo del overblot. Pero ahora está mucho mejor, ¿sabes? Se ve más feliz. En las prácticas para VDC me doy cuenta de que ahora es más libre—allí estaba de nuevo, la actitud optimista que Malleus admiraba en secreto—. ¡Y eso me alegra mucho! Así que creo que Jamil es genial, sin importar lo que pase.

Aún siendo víctima del ardor de su traición, Kalim no se atrevía a decir un solo comentario hiriente sobre la rebelión de su sirviente. Quizás esa era la clase de cosas que hacía que los demás se reunieran a su alrededor. Kalim, despojado de cualquier rastro de rencor. Kalim, quien siempre te ofrecía una enorme sonrisa y palabras de aliento. Kalim, a quien puedes confiarle lo que sea.

Ambos crecieron para ser dos personas diferentes, con ideales alejados entre sí. Pero tal vez, si lo intentaba lo suficiente, Malleus podría ser la clase de persona que Kalim quisiera tener cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
